Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bearing and an eccentricity correction method for correcting eccentric rotation of a rotating shaft.
Description of the Related Art
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 10-311375 discloses attaching a balance ring, which has tapped holes arranged circumferentially and uniformly, to a rotor in order to correct the unbalance of a rotating structure.